Race to Witch Mountan
by HarryPotterFanGirlForever
Summary: Another Race to Witch Mountan story with a new character. based on a dream i had.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Bruno got into his cab and looked into the rear-view mirror, he almost jumped right out of his seat when he saw tow teenagers sitting in the back. He turned around to face the kids; there was a boy and a girl, both had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Were did you two come from?"

"Outside." The boy answered

"Well I figured that part out. How did you get in here?"

They both pointed to the door and the girl spoke. "Though that portal."

Jack just stared at the two kids, until the boy spoke.

"I'm Seth and this is my sister Sara. We require your transportation services **immediately**."

"Really, Well I require-"

The girl Sara cut him off, ""A currency transaction."

Seth pulled out a huge amount of cash made up of mostly 100 dollar bills.

"Will this amount suffice?" he asked.

"What did you guys do rob a bank?" Jack asked stunned that the kids had so much money.

"Is this acceptable Jack Bruno?" Sara asked

"How do you know my name?"

Sara pointed to the drivers permit on the dash bored.

"If we have a deal for your services, then we must move rapidly. It is urgent that we get to our destination with out delay." Seth said.

"Okay, were to?"

Seth pulled out something that looked like a hand-healed game and started doing something on it.

"I need an address." Jack said looking at the rearview mirror.

"We must travel somewhere in that direction." Sara said pointing in front of them.

"I'm going to need a little more then that." Jack said.

"We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude-" Seth started but Jack cut him off.

"We're just going to stick with that direction." Jack said.

They started driving when a girl stepped in front of the cab making it stop so she didn't get hit.

"What are you doing you could have gotten killed!" Jack yelled at the girl as she got into the cab.

"Well I didn't did I?" She said. She had brown hair that ended just at her shoulders with brown eyes. She wore purple tank-top and faded jeans with white and pink running shoes. On her wrist she had a golden wrist band with four stones on it, one was blue, one was brown, one was red, and one was a light green. She saw the two teens in the back and turned to Jack.

"You can drop them off first, I don't have anything better to do."

"Fine whatever." Jack said as he started the car again.

The girl turned to the two kids in the back. "Hi I'm Layla, who are you?" she asked them.

"I'm Sara and this is my brother Seth." Layla looked at the boy who glared at her. Layla rolled her eyes.

"So where are you headed?" She asked Sara. This time it was Seth who spoke

"That is confidential." He said some irritation in his voice.

"Whatever." Layla said annoyed by his rudeness, and turned around to face the front again.

They drove for hour until they were somewhere in the desert when Jack ask.

"Are you sure your parents are okay letting you spend so much money?"

"We have previously agreed on our financial deal. If your concerns are regarding your compensation-"

"My concern is that I have two kids with crap lodes of cash and a drop-off location that's in the middle of no where. Now in my book that's a little chapter called **running away**." Jack said.

More and more time passed.

"Jack Bruno we are being followed." Sara said.

Jack looked in the mirror and saw a black SUV coming closer to them.

"No I'm just going to let them pass." He said.

The SUV came up beside them and hit the side of the cab making them swerve.

"HEY!" Jack yelled as two more SUV's came and started hitting them from every direction. When they finally broke free one of the SUV's was still following them.

"Sara I have to do it." Seth whispered to his sister.

"No Seth it's too dangerous." Sara said.

"I have to." Seth said. And with that he went though the back of the cab and stood right in front of the SUV. As soon as the SUV made contact with him it flipped over and smashed half of its front. Jack stopped the cab as Seth ran over and got back in. Jack started the car again and drove off.

"Sorry I got you into this." Jack said thinking the SUV was because of him **(A/N if you've seen the movie you'll know why.)**

"Not everything is your fault Jack Bruno." Sara said.

"I'd like to know why those guys just attacked us like that." Layla said.

Seth and Sara looked at each other in worry, but said nothing.

As more time passed and Sara finally said.

"We are here Jack Bruno and Layla."

"I don't see anything." Layla said, but then an old run down shack came into view.

"Someone's expecting you two, right?" Jack asked.

"Do not worry Jack Bruno, we will be reunited with relieves soon." Sara said.

"Okay that will be $720, but how about I knock off 20% and I also-"

Seth put a big amount of cash in Jack's hand and ran out the door after Sara. Jack looked at the money and said. "Wow, 200% tip." Layla sighed and took the money from Jack. Jack looked at her as she got out of the car and called.  
"Hey! You guys over paid by a lot!"

When there was no answer Jack got out of the car, took the money from Layla's hand, and walked up to the door.

"Hello." Jack said as he opened the door only to fine that the house was trashed.

** CLIFY**

A/N: well not really a clify if you've seen the movie. btw Jack thought the SUV becasue he used to do crimes for this guy and his goones came by him before to get him to do it again but when he said no they said they would be back. so ya. i could've made this even longer but i wanted to know if i should go on with it of not. Oh and Layla's wrist-band has something to it and she's not who she seems to be, that you'll see later on. it's kind of weird and not possible but hey it's a story about aliens so anything can happen. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**WANING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME RANDOMNESS WITH THE CHARACTER LAYLA. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**  
Jack and Layla walked in to the trashed shack and looked around. Seth and Sara were no were to be found.

"Hello? Seth, Sara you guys here?" Layla called.

Jack and Layla walk over to a couch and saw Seth and Sara behide it. Jack and Layla went beside them and Jack asked.

"What happened here?"

"No time for questions Jack Bruno." Sara said

"Well I want to know what going on here!" Layla said

"Come on Sara it's this way." Seth said to his sister.

Seth and Sara ran over to the refrigerator and Seth put this little blue device and suck it on the side, pressed some buttons and it opened to a secret passage way. They ran into it and Jack and Layla followed. The same thing happened to a wall only to have a little forest with big blue almost ball things hanging from the ceiling. Seth and Sara ran off in different directions looking for something.

"Sara, its' over here," Seth called after a while.

Sara ran over to the ball Seth was at and put her hand in to take out what looked like a remote. Just then there was a big blast from the passageway.

"RUN!" Jack yelled when he saw some sort of robot coming after them.

They all ran until Sara tripped and fell. Seth and Jack ran for the passageway while Layla stayed to help Sara. The robot was coming after them so Layla did the only thing she could do. She took the brown jewel from her wrist-band though it up in the air and yelled. "ELEMENT, EARTH!" a brown light came from the gem and her clothes were transformed in to a brown skirt and top with brown boots and finger gloves that were also brown. **(A/N I don't know what those gloves are called but there like regular gloves with the figures cut off)**

She hit her fist to the ground and a wall of rock separated them from the robot. She picked up Sara and ran to the door, out of the shack and into the cab with Jack and Seth. Jack looked like he was going to asked her about what she had on, but she stopped him by saying.

"DRIVE!"

**A/N: i know this is a short chapter but i wanted to see how the chacater Layla would go over. don't say i didn't warn you about the randomness of her. so tell me if i should keep going with what i have or just redo this chapter differently with out Layla..umm...power. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack drove far away from the shack on fire and then stops on the side of the rode.

Jacks' thoughts

what have you gotten yourself into this time Jack? First Wolf and now I have three kids, two had a drop of location in the middle of no were, with loads of cash, and had some weird thing going after them. And one who just change her clothes while we were getting attacked, in a fire, in under a minute? This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Ok, here's the deal the car doesn't move until I get some answers, from all three of you."

"Now isn't the time for this." Seth said.

"Yes it is, so someone better start talking." Jack said, but no one was talking.

"Fine let's start with you and you sudden outfit change." He said turning to Layla.

"Umm…well…you see I--I have this arm band with 4 jewels on it and each jewel represents and element and allow me to…umm…have the power of that element." Layla said.

Jack just stared at her like she was crazy, so were Seth and Sara.

"How in the world is the even possible?" Jack asked.

Layla stayed silent.

"Fine, we'll come back to that. What about you two, what was that-that thing that just attacked us."

Just then a spaceship that looked like a Frisbee was coming at them and shooting lasers at them.

Jack started the car and drove as fast as he could but the spaceship kept following them.

They went on the rail-rode-tracks near by and started to drive on them. They got to this little cliff and thought they had lost the spaceship.

"Jack? Is there not a safer way around?" Sara asked

"Only if you can fly." Jack said.

Just then the spaceship flew out from the clouds and started attacking them again.

They were able to out run it and when they were in side a tunnel they stopped when they saw that it was right out side. This blue light beam came and almost reached them when it with drew and the ship left.

"Ok I'm going to keep driving." Jack said.

They kept driving slowly until once again the spaceship came at them again.

They went into another tunnel and a train was coming right at them from be hide. Jack drove as fast as he could and got out just before the train crashed into the spaceship with a loud explosion.

"Ok, now I want someone to tell what's going on as well." Layla said.

"Fine, My sister and I are not from your planet."

"Wait-what? You trying to tell me you guys are aliens?" Jack asked

"That is correct." Sara said.

"Well you guys don't look like aliens." He said.

"Well what does a alien look like?" Sara said.

"You know what they look like, their like little green people with antennas and 'take me to you leader earthling. Woo."

Seth and Sara just looked at him like he was the crazy one and Layla gave a small giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Jack asked

"Take me to you leader earthling?" She asked laughing harder.

"Yeah, well you still have to explain your little element powers, missy."

"Same reason as them." She said.

Now all three of them were looking at her in disbelieve.

"What?"

"You are not from here either?" Seth asked.

"Yes."

"Well why are you here."  
"Felt like coming."

"Sure, now what's the real reason?"

"Fine I was sent by your parents to make sure to get it if you to were captured."

"How do you know are parents?" it was Sara who spoke this time.

"That's not important right now."

"Ok, so can you two do what she can do?" Jack asked.

"No, I can move objects with my mind and my brother can with stand even the strongest force and can go tough things"  
**(A/N: I forget what she called it in the movie but that's the simple way of putting it.)**

"This is crazy." Jack said to himself.

"Jack Bruno. Who is Alex?" Sara asked. **(A/N: I can't remember her last name.)**

"How did you"

"My sister can also read minds."

"Who is she?"

"She might be the one person who can help us." Jack said as he stared to drive again.

* * *

**So i just relized i forgot to say why Sara and Seth had to get that thing and i don't really have a place to put it in so they had to get it becuase their planet is dying and they need the information on that thing to safe it and stop a invastion on Earth.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but my memory of the movie is starting to fail so I'm going to skip some things**

Jack, Sara, Seth and Layla arrived at the alien convention and walk inside.

"Ok keep close and don't go wondering off." Jack said

Just as he turned he's backs on them Sara and Seth saw something and went to check it out, Layla followed them to make sure they wouldn't get into trouble.

Jack turned back around to find that they were missing.

"Great, just great."

Just then the two goons of Mr. Wolf came out of no were.

"Your coming with us Jacky," Said one of them.

"Not now" thought Jack.

The two goons grab him but he fought them off and went to find the three kids, once he found them the guys who attacked them in the dinner  
**(A/N: I don't know if it was before or after this so I'm just going to do what I'm doing)  
**started chasing them until the went into the casino and Sara used her powers to make all the jack-pot machines all get a jack-pot and everyone went crazy, making it easy for them to escape.

On the way though the hall they ran into Alex.

"Oh, if it isn't the non-believer" She said.

"Look I know this is going to sound weird, but I need your help"

In her office place…

"Are you trying to tell me that these three kids are aliens?"

Sara, Seth and Layla were looking at her computer, until Sara called out.

"Alex! You have a picture of our spaceship!"

"What? No that's just a blur"

"No, that is our spaceship" Seth said.

"Ok there is no possible way that you guys are aliens and that is your spaceship, I mean-"  
She stop as Seth made his hand go though the computer and Sara stop it before it hit the ground with her mind.

"Ok, I believe you, wait…what do you do?" She asked Layla.

Layla smirked, "I'll show you."

She took the light green gem from her wrist band and shouted element wind while toughing the gem in the air.

Her clothes were replaced by a long shirt with flowing sleeves that were a light green and a skirt the same colour that was loner on one side then the other with high heel boots of the same colour as well.

"What-how did you?" Alex stuttered.

Layla smirked again as she used her wind powers to make the laptop with was still hovering above the floor to rise up on to the table.

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder" Jack said.

While Seth and Layla were talking, with quite a lot of blushing on Layla side Alex said.

"Well I might not be able to help you, but I know one person who can."

**A/N: short i know but i'm kinda getting bored of this, don't worry i'll finsh it i don't do that thing were i stop it and let other people take the story over but it will go a little slower then when i started it not only because of the reson above but because of school. till then....**

REVIEW!!!!!!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: i always forget to put this....i do not own Race to Witch Mountain....i just own Layla

**A/N: I'm am so sorry i haven't updated for so long....my computer was being gay and won't let me write....plus school is crazy. I'll try to do better i promise!  
**

Alex lead the group of 4 to a guy with blond hair and glasses.

"Well, Hello Dr. Freeman, so you finally desisted to accept my offer of a romantic dinner for two." said the man.

"What?"

"Three years ago. A screening of the copper footage. You were in the 4th row 2nd seat. In a sassy flower print."

"Sorry, I keep my work and social life separate. Listen he need to see Harlan right away."

Another guy, who was bald with a black suite came up and said, "Dr. Harlan is unavailable, we are more then coalfield to answer any questions."

"There is no time for that it is a matter of life or death, that we see Dr. Harlan right now."

The two men look a each other and lead the 6 to Dr. Harlan's trailer. Were the guy with the glasses knock on the door. On the other side a voice said, "Go away, The book signing isn't till 4:30."

Alex told Harlan that it was her and the door opened to reveal Dr. Harlan. Alex told him that they need to talk to him right now and he let them in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So your saying the four you of saw this reported UFO" said Harlan.

"That's right" Jack said

"I hate lining, I really don''t like lining, I can tell when people are lining. Thankfully your story checks out with all the reports I've been getting."

"We have reason to believe that a group of government agents have taking the space craft." Said Layla.

"You know you three were very lucky that you didn't come face to face with the aliens that were in that spaceship, their like deadly pray mantises, they eat you flesh."

Layla, Seth and Sara exchange glances while Sara said, "Oh yes, were were very lucky to have to meet the flesh eating aliens."

"You got that right, Okay lets see what we got here."

"Were would they take the craft?" asked Alex

"Well by the size and shape of the crater I'd say there's only one possibility"

'Witch Mountain." said Harlan, Glasses guy and Bald dude.

"What are we a singing group here let me do the talking." Said Harlan.

After they talked some more, Harlan gave the 6 a map to Witch Mountain and they headed on their way.

They were walking back to the cab when Sara said to Alex and Jack, "Thank you, both of you, Seth and I understand that you don't have to go forward with us-"

"Hey I'm don't forget me! I'm coming with you guys no matter what! I need to get home to!" Said Layla.

Sara gave a small giggle, "I mean, Seth, Layla and I understand that you don't have to go forward with us and yet you choose to."

"Your welcome, and don't worry we're going to get you guys home." said Alex. "I'm going to go get my stuff, we'll meet upstairs and go get your cab."

"I can't let you come with us, it will be to dangerous."

"No way we are in this together. I have spent my entire life waiting for this moment, and now i have three aliens that need my help and you want me to walk away? Not going to happen. Just lay low, can you do that?" Alex said.

"Okay, lay low, we can do that. How hard can that be?" said Jack.

"She thinks you very hansom." Sara said when Alex was out of sight.

"She does, does she?" said Jack interested, "So she was thinking about me was she?"

"Just as much as you were think about her." she said, "She also thinks-"

Layla cover Sara mouth at that point, as to not reveal any more of Alex's thoughts.

"Sara, no more mind reading, got that? Jack doesn't need his ego to get any bigger." Layla said smiling.

"Hey! I do not have a big ego."

Layla and Sara were both laughing at this point, "He doesn't have a big ego he says, that's the funniest thing I've heard this whole trip, next to 'take me to you leader earthling'" Layla said as she and Sara started walk towards the stairs with Seth and Jack in tow.

"I don't have a big ego." Jack mumbled, as Seth gave a chuckle.

* * *

**OK while wrting this i had the movie on at the same time on youtube and kept pausing and writing so i would get the story write cuz I was skipping so many things, so it should be better, i know it's short but it's late and school is tomorrow, I will try SO SO hard to update sooner on this and my other story, but for New Girl at Hogwarts, I have no idea what to do with it and would really love some ideas. That last part was my Plot Bunny doing...not that I'm complaing...i thought it was funny :P**

Live, Laugh and REVIEW! :D

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Jack,Seth,Layla and Sara went up stairs to wait for Alex. Seth,Layla and Sara got lost in the crowed and stopped to watch the show some people were putting on. They were not very good actors though.

Then crazy alien robot killer dude came in to crash the party,were he started shooting lasers and destroyed the whole stage, before going after Seth,Sara and Layla. Jack found them before and the 4 of them ran down sitars.

Jack saw Alex on the way down, grab her arm and pulled her alone with them. They got outside and were able to escape the alien killer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara Alex,Jack,Seth,Sara and Layla were all in the RV, while glasses guy and Dr. Harlan Were buying them more time by driving around in the old beat up cab.

Sara and Seth were asleep while Layla was at the back looking out the window and taking quick glances at Seth. Alex was sitting shotgun while Jack was driving.

"I didn't image that they would look like humans, much less like kids." Alex said.

"Your lucky you joined us Doctor, We're lucky you joined us." Jack said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. It's pure science, the underline Order of events."

"So like faith?"

"No, Science. Think about it what are the odds that they would crash near veges during a alien convention. I got in your cab, they got in your cab and know were all in Harlan moveable home, on the way to the place were their ship is. That's not luck. That is a predetermined order of how this work in the universe."

"You always been this positive?"

"I've always been a searcher for answers. My folks would say that I was only daydreaming. How about you?"

"Me? I'm a much easier book to read. All my life my answers have been yes or no."

Alex look down at a key-chain he had with the mustang symbol on it.

"What does the mustang stand for? Yes or no?"

"That not just any mustang. That's a 1968 , 390 gas back. The bullet, Steve McQueen car?"

Alex just shook her head.

"Well its so far a no. But one day I'm going to get that car the honest way." Jack said.

Just the Seth and Sara woke up and Seth said. "Jack, are we there yet?"

Layla, Alex and Jack all laughed. "Are we there yet. Good on any planet."

"Were not quite there yet, Seth." Alex said after checking the map.

A hour or two past and Sara had falling back asleep, Seth had joined Layla at the back and they were talking about what thing would be like when they got back home.

"Do you think they will listen when we get back, with the information, or just go on with the attack?" Layla ask Seth worriedly.

"Hopefully, they'll stop they attack on Earth. And let my parents free."

"I sure they will once, they see that your parents were right all along." She said giving him a smile, which he returned.

"Yeah I'm sure your right." Seth said as Layla yawned. "You should get some rest, we'll probably be there soon."

"Hmm....Okay." Layla said as she leaned her head against the window and feel asleep.

Seth knew that she couldn't be very comfortable against the window like that, so her moved her head to rest on his shoulder. Layla sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Seth. He laid his head on-top of hers and feel asleep as well, wondering what would happen when they got to Witch Mountain.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to put something between Layla and Seth....so i did the last little bit. I know i skiped and missed alot....but i didn't want to get to much in to detail or copy they whole story. i know the converation between Alex and Jack is the same as in the movie, but i wanted to have as much simalrity as I could while not copying the whole thing. I hope you like it.**

That you to everyone who was read and reviewed and sticking with me all this time.....I know I wasn't updating for a while and I will try to do better. I love you all!


	7. AN PLEASE READ

**Sorry People this isn't a update.....**

My computer has crashed and the only reson I'm able to go on is my moms computer......but i can not wright on it do to the lack of a good wrighting program and loss of my Story information. I may be able to get my computer back seeing as how a family friend is trying to fix it right now and they have fixed it once so I am sure they can do it again.

I hope you understand this set back to my updating.....as soon as I am able to I will update.

Hugs and Kisses

-HarryPotterFanGirlForever


	8. Chapter 7

Seth woke up to see that they were at Witch Mountain....and to see that Layla was still asleep on his shoulder.

"Layla wake up, we're here."

"huh?" Layla opened her eyes "oh."

"Lets go" Seth said.

Alex, Jack, Sara, Seth and Layla walked up to a high point in the mountain. High enough to see what's going on with the entrance and out of site so they wouldn't get caught.

"The entrance is to guarded...there has to be another way in." Said Jack.

"According to Harlands' maps there are tunnels leading to the inside all around here." Alex said.

"Okay, Lets go." Jack said.

They stared up the mountain when Seth fell unconscious.

"SETH!" Layla screamed. Just then Sara fell to. "SARA!"

Men with guns came surrounding them as one man, there boss, came up to them and told them men to take Seth and Sara away.

"No! You can't do that!" Alex said.

"Yes I can. You see there are aliens here on earth with out so much as a pass-port."

"There just kids!" Jack said.

"You would do good not to speak, your already have a record and trespassing on government property is about 20 years in prison."

They started caring Seth and Sara to a truck and Jack just stood there.

"Your just going to let them take them!" Layla said to Jack.

Jack didn't say anything as men took them buy the hands and pulled them into a car.

~INSIDE THE CAR~

"I can't believe you just let them take them!" Alex whispered-yelled to Jack.

"Look there was nothing I could do...I'm not going back to jail."

"What so your just going to let them run a bunch of test on them! Maybe killing them!" Layla said.

"Hey quite down back there!" one of the guys driving the truck said.

Just then Jack punch one of the guys in the face throwing him out the window, while Alex took care of the other on and they both moved up to the front of the car.

"When did you figure it out?" Jack asked.

"When you said you didn't care." Alex said.

Layla just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Look I have no clue what just happened but how about we turn this thing around and go get Seth and Sara?" Layla said.

"Lets do it." Jack said.

* * *

**YAY!! MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!!! its a short chapter i know, but i think its rather good. I really like how this story is coming along and i hope you do to.**

Thank you to the people who are sitcking by me even with my many computer porblems. I love you for that :D


	9. Chapter 8

Layla, Jack and Alex crawled though one of the tunnels, almost getting burned and was able to get inside the mountain.

"Okay, we have to find Seth and Sara and fast." Jack said.

They found a big glass room were they saw Seth and Sara about to be tested on by guys in white suits. Layla was wide-eyed with fear about what was going to happen to them.

"We have to save them." she said.

Jack, Alex and Layla got in to the control base of the testing room and beat some guys up. Alex and Jack punch them knocking them out while transformed into her fire power. A one shelve red tank-top with red shorts and red flats and red gloves **(wow that's a lot of red :P**) melted that glass from the control room to the test room, jump though it and started blasting the guys in the room.

While Alex and Jack went though the "proper" way to get down there and stared to help Layla. After It was just the three of them and unconscious Seth and Sara, Layla ran over to the Seth trying to melt the metal bars that held him down.

"I can't melt these things with out hurting them." She said.

Alex looked at the tubes attached to them, and unplugged them and plug them back into oxygen.

Soon Seth and Sara were awake and used there powers to free themselves. Layla hugged Seth as soon as he was freed and he hugged her back.

"Now is not the time to be all lovey-dovey." Jack said.

Seth and Layla broke apart, both red in the face. Seth glared at Jack.

They ran though the mountain towards the spaceship. But stopped when they saw how many people were there. Luckily Alex is smart and there were alarms going off and a extra lab coat.

"Hello? Do you people not hear the alarms? We are in a code red here and everyone needs to evacuate. And if you refuse then I will talk to your boss and tell him you went ageist his orders and you can deal with him."

That got the room clear. Seth and Sara were able to get the spaceship opened, when someone said.

"Thank you we were having trouble with that part."

"Go, Go, Go" Jack yelled as they all ran into the spaceship.  
Seth and Sara were able to get it running but the doors were closing fast.

"We have to hurry." Alex said.

They zipped though the tunnels and got though the doors just as they were closing.

"Yes! YES!" Jack yelled.

They were all happy that they were free until.

BAM!

"The air lock is jammed it has to be over ridded manually" Seth said.

"I'll do it." Jack said.

Jack walk to the air lock and was closing it when the evil alien killer started fighting him. Alien killer though him into this power ball place were Jack was hanging on for his life when Seth came. Together they were able to though Alien killer into the power ball killing him. The flew the spaceship back to were they parked the trailer.

* * *

**I know this is like the shortest chapter ever and the next chapter will be the last....i know this story wasn't as good as i had hope it would be...But i think i gotten the hang of writing stories and I am working on another one now. I no I should becuase I still have two unfinished stories. But my frist story I have no clue what to do with it and my Plot bunny keeps bugging me about this new one. it's a Harry Potter one.**

Until next time.

I'd love to hear what you think. flames are ok.

HarryPotterFanGirlForever (HPFGF)


	10. Chapter 9

Layla, Jack, Alex, Seth and Sara all got out of the spaceship to say there last good-byes to each other.

"You guys have a safe trip home." Alex said hugging Seth, Sara and Layla in turn.

"Will miss you Alex." Layla said.

"You to, Jack Bruno." Sara said walking over to give Jack a hug.

"Hey, can I talk to you." Seth whispered to Layla when Sara, Jack and Alex were talking.

"Sure." They walked over to the side were they couldn't be heard.

"Look—I---uhh---" Layla giggled

"Seth, stammering? Wow."

"Shut-up."

"I'm just kidding with you." Layla gave him a playful push.

"Well...I....when we get back....I was wondering if--"

"Now you Shut-Up." Layla said as she grab Seth collar and crashed his lips to hers. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist as they started to make out.

When they broke apart Seth asked.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Of course." Layla and Seth smiled at each other.

"Seth! You and Girlfriend get over here! We have to go!" Sara yelled.

"Stupid mind-reading powers." Seth muttered, making Layla laugh.

"Come on." Layla said

"Good-Bye you guys, be safe." Jack said.

"Here have this," Seth handed Jack the blue remote thingy, "So we can always know were you are."

"Thanks." Jack said.

"Well you guys better get going." Alex said.

They all said their good-byes and Layla, Seth and Sara got on the spaceship and flew out of site.

~*~*~SOME TIME LATER~*~*~

Jack and Alex walk out of Planet Hollywood, to talk to people about their new book, "Race To Witch Mountain."

"Is the story true!?"

"Oh, yes it's very true." Alex said, "Instead of keeping it to ourselves, we decided to go public, we thought people wouldn't think of us as crazy if we did."

Jack and Alex walk to Jack car and got in, just then the blue remote thingy began beeping.

* * *

**Ok that's it! It's done! I had to put Layla/Seth in there I HAD TO! Flames are not wlecome and will be put out with water! HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2010!**

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and liked it. Even when I had computer porblems and you still stuck by me.

THANK YOU ALL! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010! I LOVE YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!


End file.
